Clarão - Final Alternativo
by Liz Eden
Summary: Qual teria sido a verdadeira causa da perda dos poderes de clarividência que Bino havia recebido naquele quarto de hotel? Oneshot/Temporada de 2005.


**Disclaimer:** _Carga Pesada_, suas personagens, enredo, locais e títulos reconhecíveis foram criados por Carlos Queiroz Telles, Gianfrancesco Guarnieri e Walter George Durst e são de propriedade da Rede Globo de Televisão. Esta história foi escrita para o entretenimento, não estou ganhando nenhum dinheiro com isso.

Uma certa noite, o caminhoneiro Bino havia ouvido sons ininterruptos de uma descarga vinda do banheiro do pequeno quarto de hotel onde ele e o amigo Pedro haviam se hospedado. Ao se levantar para ver do que se tratava, não havia encontrado nada além da torneira aberta e um estranho clarão. Logo, Bino passou a ter estranhas visões que lhe permitiam ver uma parcialidade do futuro.

Bino viu a chance de ajudar muitas pessoas com este súbito dom, porém Pedro enxergou nisto outra oportunidade: a de ficar rico facilmente. Uma das maneiras era com o jogo, claro. Mais precisamente o bingo.

Tiveram sorte na primeira vez, no bingo de uma pequena cidade onde Bino escolheu as cartelas premiadas. Porém os prêmios consistiam em... Brinquedos! Estes foram distribuídos às crianças do lugar, com a ajuda de um garotinho que encontraram no caminho. Pedro resolveu ficar com o ursinho de pelúcia como lembrança daquele dia de uma sorte sem nenhum centavo.

Mas agora as coisas seriam diferentes: fariam uma nova fezinha no bingo, dessa vez um mais chique e que realmente desse prêmios em dinheiro vivo. Afinal, eles suavam muito para ganhar seu dinheirinho e também eram filhos de Deus, mereciam uma nova chance.

No pequeno quarto de hotel, Pedro confiava no dom do amigo para enriquecer. No fundo achava que aquilo fosse uma visita dos extraterrestres. Mas enfim, fosse o que fosse, sem dúvida lhes traria muita sorte: - Aí, depois que a gente ganhar um bom dinheiro, a gente se diverte! Vamos deixar os fretes só pras horas vagas! Todas as cartelas foram sorteadas Bino, vai ser a maior...

Parou por um momento ao ver que o amigo adormecia, encolhido na cama.

- Dorme, meu guru... Dorme, minha galinha dos ovos de ouro!

No meio da noite, Bino foi acordado por aquele mesmo clarão... O barulho contínuo de uma descarga, a porta do banheiro se fechando, o som da torneira aberta... Depois a porta se abriu e a estranha luz pairou a seus pés, enquanto ele permanecia deitado. Momentos depois, sentiu que estava sendo coberto e então tudo se extinguiu.

Passou algum tempo refletindo no que poderia ter lhe acontecido realmente, se ainda tinha seus poderes. Quando amanheceu, levantou-se e ficou esperando que o amigo acordasse.

- Ele me visitou de novo, Pedro.

- Quem?

-Sei lá... – sentou-se na beirada da cama – Aconteceu tudo de novo. A descarga disparou, a torneira da pia...

- O ET tava com sede.

- Que ET, Pedro? Que ET?

- Sei lá, tô querendo ajudar Bino!

Olhando de volta para o travesseiro onde havia repousado, continuou: - Ele me cobriu a cabeça. Me cobriu... Meu coração disparou, parecia que eu ia morrer.

Bino levantou-se e começou a olhar algo no chão, próximo ao pé da cama de Pedro.

- O que você tá procurando, Bino? Perdeu alguma coisa?

- Alguma pista, algum rastro...

- Olha, Bininho... – Pedro jogou a coberta sob a cama, enquanto se levantava - Você tava cansado, trabalhou demais... Vamos fazer o seguinte, hoje é um outro dia. Vamos fazer uma fezinha no bingo e pensar no nosso futuro, hein?

Bino lançou um olhar estranho para um ponto cego no quarto. Algo lhe dizia que aquilo não daria certo.

Mas mesmo assim resolveu acompanhar o amigo no bingo que, por sinal, ficava em um lugar realmente muito chique. Só que ali mantinham algumas regras, como por exemplo, a de ficar com a cartela que a própria casa oferecesse. Resolveram aceitar porque acharam que o ET de Bino e a dona sorte estavam ao lado deles.

Havia algumas moças muito lindas que ficavam paradas, à espera de algum vencedor da rodada para a entrega dos troféus. Para Pedro, aquilo tava bom demais!... Depois do bingo com certeza viveria uma daquelas noites de paixão que lhe eram velhas conhecidas. E com uma boneca daquelas, além da grana não havia mais nada que ele pudesse querer!

O tempo foi passando e o mediador foi sorteando e falando os números, rápido demais inclusive. A primeira rodada mal tinha começado e um velhinho chato bingou antes deles! Mas aquilo não era possível!

- Ué Bino, isso tá certo? Como é que aquele sujeito fez bingo primeiro?

- Eu não sei, Pedro...

A bela moça entregou o troféu ao campeão e a segunda rodada começou. Mas eles não tiveram sorte de novo! O mesmo velho ganhou outra vez!

- Esse homem tá na nossa reta, Bino! A gente é que devia ficar com aquelas cartelas!

Chamando o rapaz das cartelas, Pedro disse: - Ei, o meu amigo é quem tem que escolher as cartelas!

- Mas não pode, são regras da casa.

Depois de muito discutir, o rapaz deixou que escolhessem, mas sem encostar nelas.

- Anda aí Bino, escolhe as cartelas!

- Ai Pedro, eu não tô conseguindo mentalizar! Não tô vendo nada!

- Pega as cartelas Bino, depois você mentaliza!

O caminhoneiro obedeceu e desta vez as coisas deram certo. Eles ganharam trezentos reais! Após uma calorosa e rápida comemoração, se prepararam para a próxima rodada acreditando que tudo tinha voltado ao normal. Só que nada... Aguardaram a próxima rodada, a próxima e a próxima... E quando chegou a que premiaria mil reais, os dois vibraram:

- Mil reais, Bino!... Já imaginou o que a gente ia poder fazer com essa grana?

- A gente tem que ganhar, Pedro!

Mas não... Quem ganhou foi justamente o mesmo velhinho chato da mesa próxima que estava reclamando um monte dos cochichos dos dois amigos. Com um monte de cartelas marcadas espalhadas sobre a mesa, Bino desanimou e se levantou:

- Ah, pra mim chega Pedro! Pra mim chega!

Colocando o charuto no cinzeiro da mesa, Pedro o seguiu: - Ô Bino!... Bino! Ô, Bino! Volta aqui, Bino!

Lá fora, continuou chamando por ele que se virou e desabafou:

- Pra mim chega, Pedro!

- Ô, não fala assim, Bino!

- Você não viu? Acabou! Do mesmo jeito que veio, foi embora. O Bino de antes, que tava junto de você, também queria ganhar!

- Você debochou dos poderes do ET e ele os tirou de você!

- Foi você quem debochou!

- Você podia ter mudado a nossa vida ao invés de ficar aí se culpando! 'Não posso mudar os desejos de Deus!' Pois agora ele vai passar pra quem dá valor. Eu se fosse o ET, faria a mesma coisa.

- Eu tô muito satisfeito com a minha vida, Pedro!

- Você quer é sofrer a vida inteira!

- Ah, quer saber? – Bino enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e tirou de lá as notas dobradas que tinham ganhado no bingo de ainda há pouco – Toma esse dinheiro, faz dele o que você bem entender!

Pedro chamou pelo amigo, mas não adiantou. Bino entrou na boleia do caminhão sem olhar para trás. Após alguns poucos segundos tentando recuperar a calma, Pedro foi atrás dele e entrou também.

Os dois permaneceram algum tempo em silêncio. Por fim, Pedro resolveu quebrar aquele clima de inimizade:

- Me desculpa, Bino... Eu não devia ter falado daquele jeito com você. É que eu achei que a gente podia mudar de vida com esse seu dom, finalmente enricar... Pelo visto nós dois vamos passar o fim dos nossos dias aqui na boleia do Titan.

- E você acha isso ruim, Pedro? Depois de tantos anos, você se cansou dessa vida dura que a gente leva?

- Não... É claro que não. É que tem tanto engravatado aí que ganha dinheiro fácil, às custas de quem trabalha duro como a gente. Pensei que dessa vez a nossa vida ia mudar de vez. Mas agora não vai dar mais, o ET te abandonou...

Bino não pôde deixar de rir com essa teoria do amigo, de que ele havia sido visitado por um ser de outro planeta. Mas no fundo no fundo, ele suspeitava de outra coisa. Achava que aquilo tinha sido um presente de Deus que, com o susto, ele não soubera usar.

- Sabe Pedro, eu acho que os meus poderes foram embora justamente porque a gente tentou ganhar dinheiro às custas dele. Dizem que a gente não pode se aproveitar de um dom. Talvez eu tenha recebido essa dádiva para ajudar as pessoas, como aquele senhor obeso, o tal de Luís, que eu vi enfartar na minha visão.

- Pode até ser Bino, mas não ia dar certo... Você não viu que logo depois ele trouxe duas mulheres para se consultarem com você? E queriam te pagar, acharam que você era um adivinho. Ia dar marmelada do mesmo jeito.

- É, só pode ser.

- Isso só prova que eu tô certo!

- Certo como, diacho? – Bino quis saber, ainda mais confuso.

- Você foi visitado pelos ETs! E a gente ainda não tá preparado pra lidar com essas coisas de outro planeta! – e começou a rir.

Bino não pôde deixar de rir junto. E deu a partida no Titan, para junto com Pedro, irem fazer o sabiam de melhor: ganhar a vida percorrendo as estradas desse nosso imenso Brasil.

**FIM**


End file.
